Moonlight
by Toraneko
Summary: [SanzoxHakkai] In response to Hibiemi's fic challenge! A nice little WAFF episode after Homura injures Sanzo. R&R!


Author: Toraneko  
Date: 7 November 2002   
Contact: dark_dragonrage@hotmail.com  
Site: http://www.geocities.com/rai_toraneko/index.html  
Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki is property of Kazuya Minekura and TVTokyo. This is done for non-profit purposes. From fans for fans. =3  
  
A/N: Minna~! My first Sanzo/Hakkai fic. Actually I think this might be a little more Hakkai/Sanzo instead... X3 Review pls! This fic is in response to Hibiemi's fic challenge on the sanzoxhakkai ml.  
Oh, the words in brackets are translations to Japanese words I've used. *grins* For the benefit of everyone, ne?  
  
  
Moonlight  
  
"Goodbye Sanzo." Homura muttered as his sword cut through Sanzo's body. His limp form flew through the air and landed with a thud, a little distance away from Goku. "I'll be borrowing this a while." He said as he took the Sutras from Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo!" Hakkai yelled just as Homura, Shien and Zenon teleported away. He ran to Sanzo's side, to find that Sanzo was barely conscious. A huge gash ran across his chest, where Homura had slashed him. Hakkai desperately used his chi to heal Sanzo, and watched cautiously as the wound on his chest closed slowly. Although the superficial damage was healed, time was still needed to nurse the inner tissue damage.   
  
Hakkai breathed a sigh of relief as his partner's breathing resumed its normal pace. However, Sanzo was still half-conscious, and he had to be taken somewhere to rest. His wound also needed bandaging.   
  
Luckily, Gojyo and Goku quickly found a run-down shed neaby, and they laid Sanzo down on the small bed that was inside. By that time, Sanzo had slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
The sun had already set. Goku was out fishing for their dinner and Gojyo was looking for firewood in the nearby forest. Hakkai sat quietly next to Sanzo's bed, hearing his soft breathing.   
  
Sanzo stirred. He rolled over to his side, opened his eyes, and saw Hakkai's head leaning gently on his left arm. Raising the other arm, careful not to undo the bandages, he prodded Hakkai's head softly. "Hakkai."   
  
Snapping out of his sleep, Hakkai was instantly relieved to see that the one who had prodded him awake was Sanzo. "Yokatta na... omae wa daijoubu yo..." (Thank goodness, you're alright.) As his hand lowered to the ground to pick up his monocle and put it on again, Sanzo grabbed Hakkai's hand. "Not yet..." he whispered.  
  
Hakkai put on a puzzled look on his face. "Nani? Naze yo...?" (What? Why?)   
  
"I... I just want... to watch you a little while longer... before the others get back." Sanzo whispered again, leaning his head on Hakkai's arm.   
  
"Maa, you better rest first." Hakkai smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright."   
  
**   
  
Sanzo slipped out of the shed, quiet as a cat. He was injured, yes, he was probably developing a headache, yes, but he needed to smoke. Badly.   
  
He headed to the river nearby, but was surprised to find that Hakkai had beaten him to it. Trudging softly behind, so Hakkai could hear him, he plopped down on the grass next to Hakkai.   
  
"Eh? Sanzo... you're supposed to be resting." Hakkai put on a tone of mock discipline. It wasn't that he didn't care about his blond partner, he did, a lot at that. He was even happy that he now had company. But, Sanzo was still injured, and nothing changed that.   
  
"Hn." Sanzo snorted as he lit a cigarette. "Does it look like I care?" And he breathed out a trail of silvery smoke.   
  
Hakkai smiled and laid down on the grass, pulling Sanzo down with him. Sanzo let out a faint gasp, but didn't protest.   
  
They laid there in silence for a long time.   
  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai whispered, but just enough so that his partner could hear.   
  
"What?" He was just about to nod off when Hakkai called him.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
His head turned to face Hakkai. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong..."   
  
"I... I didn't protect you..." Hakkai whipped his head around abruptly, as if not fit to see eye to eye with Sanzo anymore.  
  
"Ch." Sanzo sighed. "What must I do to make you see..." He paused. "You don't need to do anything to prove that you love me, Hakkai." His hand reached over, forcing Hakkai to turn back. "This is enough." Sanzo whispered, as he kissed Hakkai's lips softly.   
  
As they broke off, Hakkai looked a little guilty, but then smiled at Sanzo again. "Thank you..."   
  
Sanzo sighed. "You never learn do you?"   
  
Hakkai chuckled. 


End file.
